Harry Potter and the Halfa's Tournament
by Voldemort-Terra
Summary: The Tri-wizard tournament with a fourth school. I always liked these and I got bored. There are a lot more characters than it says. Danny/Pandora mother/son. DP characters are 17, but Danielle's 4 and sees Danny and Sam as her parents.
1. Chapter one

**A/N: this story takes place in Harry's fourth year and the kids at Casper academy know about Danny's powers.**

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. They had found out earlier that there would be three schools coming to compete in a Tri-(now Tetra)Wizard tournament. After hearing which three schools it would be, Hermione immediately went to the library to research them.

The trio already knew about Beuxbatons and Durmstrang so they were really only interested in the new school, Casper Academy. From what Hermione had found, the school mainly focused in the Dark Arts and Ghosts. But these ghosts weren't like the ones from Hogwarts. They were fully tangible unless they didn't want to be and were apparently different colors.

Hermione had found a lot of information on one ghost in particular, Danny Phantom. It turns out he had saved the wizarding town off of the school several times from these strange new ghosts. He looked to be a teenager.

Harry looked through more of the clippings. It showed him fighting dragons, waving at the camera, fighting a man made of metal, and what looked like a giant plant.

 _What kind of school is this?_ Harry thought.

 **A/N: I got bored and I always like these types of stories so I decided to give it a shot. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Casper's Departure

**A/N: I'm so tired.**

Danny Fenton looked at the inside of his trunk to make sure he had everything. After the students found out about the Tri-Wizard tournament at the beginning of the year, he had been to busy with ghost fighting, homework, and hanging out with Sam and Tucker to pack.

Sam was his girlfriend, a pure-blood witch who was the best in their year. Tucker, a half-blood wizard with a love for technology, was his best friend and had been since they were five. They had both packed and were waiting for him at the front entrance of the school.

He looked through his trunk one last time to make sure he had enough clothes and Cujo's special food. Cujo was a ghost dog that Danny had taken in a while ago after he had been looking for his squeaky toy. As he did this he thought about the conversation he had had with his Mitéra the day before.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Danny walked up the steps to the Pantheon in Ghost form and let himself in. His Mitéra had told him to come and see her the day before he left for the tournament seeing as he couldn't come visit during the holidays._

 _He asked one of the servants where Pandora should be and she told him she was waiting in the garden before curtsying to the King of Ghosts. **(I like Danny is King stories don't judge me.)** _

_He smiled. His mother may have been a terrific warrior, but she had always had a soft spot for the gardens. He made his way through the Pantheon until he made it to the garden and began his search._

 _If it had been another ghost he would have ordered them to come to him because no matter how far away they are from him, they always know. But this was his mother. She didn't have to be ordered and wouldn't come anyways. She was immune, you could say, to his command._

 _Danny saw the top of her helmet over one of the hedges and made his way around it,"Mitéra!" He called._

 _"Ekeí eísai o gios mou. Archízo na nomízo óti eíchate xechásei." She said. **(Translation: There you are, my son. I was beginning to think you had forgotten.)**_

 _"Óchi, me píre lígo chróno gia na se vro." He replied. **(No, it just took me awhile to find you.)**_

 _"Xérete ti íthela na sas milíso? **(Do you know what I wanted to talk to you about?)** He shook his head._

 _"Íthela na mas po éna sostó antío prin fygete gia to tournouá kai íthela na sas rotíso an dósate prosochí sta mathímata choroú." She said with a smile. **(I wanted us to say a proper goodbye before you left for the tournament, and I wanted to ask you if you paid attention in your dance lessons.)**_

 _Danny knew she was saying this because of the Yule Ball and he smiled before giving her a hug._

 _"S'agapó mitéra." **(I love you, mother.)**_

 _"S'agapó, gios mou."_ _ **I love you to, my son.)**_

(Present)

Danny smiled as he hauled his trunk to the front entrance. Danielle had been upset when she found out he had gone to see her grandmother without her, but she forgot all about it when he told her that's who she would be staying with since she was too young for school. Sam and Tucker were waiting for him out front, both sitting on their trunks.

Sam had black hair with purple streaks going a little past her shoulders and was wearing a black tee with dark skinny jeans and was about 5'5". She had bright violet eyes that were the most beautiful color he had ever seen. She was sitting on her trunk messing with something on her combat boot.

Tucker was dark-skinned with a red beret, glasses, a yellow turtleneck, and a pair of light blue jeans and was about 6'2". He had aquamarine eyes and was typing furiously on his PDA probably trying to finish something for Magic in Technology, his favorite class.

Danny had long messy black hair pulled into a ponytail, blue eyes, a dark grey tee shirt with a leather jacket, black jeans, a pair of combat boots Sam had gotten him, and was 6'8" **We all saw how tall Dan is and Danny's former father)** He dragged his trunk over to them and sat down.

"Hey, dude." Tucker said looking up from his PDA." What took you so long?"

"I had to finish packing." Danny said. Sam looked at him.

"If it was anyone else I would have questioned it. Where's Cujo?" She asked.

"I dunno, where's Spooky?" Danny asked, referring to her owl.

"He's gonna meet us there. Are you sure it's a good idea to let Cujo be off on his own? You know what happened last time." Everyone knows what happened last time, it had taken months to clean up.

"Yeah, I'll call him." He said pulling out an ecto-proof leash. Danny whistled loudly and a green blur shot towards him before sitting obediently.

Danny bent down and put the leash on Cujo before rubbing his head." Who's a good boy? You are, yes you are!"

"So," Tucker said as Danny sat back down." We still have ten minutes before we leave. Who do you guys think will get into the tournament?"

"Well," Sam said." I read that the people in the tournament were chosen based on character and that the most worthy from each school was who would be picked."

"So," Danny said." Not Dash or Paulina." His friends laughed at this before Tucker said,

"If it's based on honor, it will probably be Danny. I mean, you have done so many things to help the world, and you've even saved it! You saved the entire school when we were sucked into the Ghost Zone!"

"I don't think I'm going to try and enter," Danny said. Sam looked at him again.

"Danny," she said." If you try, we'll all try. And if you don't, I'll sign you up myself."

"Students!" Professor Lancer called, the other teachers standing next to him." Please line up in an orderly fashion and prepare to go through the portal. Mr. Fenton!"

"Yes?" Danny asked.

"Don't lose that dog."

 **A/N: I only made some minor adjustments.**


	3. Hogwarts

**A/N: Dudes, please review.**

The students of Hogwarts looked in wonder at the portal opening in front of them. It was a large mass of swirling green and out of it came Caper Academy. Harry had never seen anything quite like it. He glanced at Ron and Hermione and saw that they looked just like him. He looked back at the portal and saw a boy come out with a green dog.

Wait, _green?_ In the middle of the group between a girl with purple-streaked hair and a dark-skinned boy with glasses was a boy with black hair in a ponytail holding a green leash attached to a green, slightly glowing, puppy.

"Professer Lancer." Dumbledore said." Welcome to Hogwarts. It's an honor to have you here along with you're students and staff."

"It's great for us to be here. Mr Fenton!" Lancer called to the student passing him with the dog.

"Yes, Professer Lancer." He said looking up at him with an innocent smile.

"Keep ahold of that dog, no one wants a repeat of last time." The boy from earlier tightened his grip around the device he was holding.

"I love you're dog, dude." He said." But if he wrecks this again I know how to use that blaster."

The kid, Fenton, laughed and started walking with the two kids from earlier. Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione and saw they were watching him to.

"Did you see that dog?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said." It was glowing."

"We'll talk about this more inside," Harry said when their group started moving towards the Great Hall.

Ron was going to try and see if Durmstrang would sit at the Gryffindor table but they were already at the Slytherin's **(HOUSE PRIDE! LET'S GO SNAKES!).** Beuxbatons sat at the Ravenclaw table, and Casper went over and sat at the Gryffindor table. The teenager with the dog sat next to Harry and the girl from earlier sat next to him while the boy sat across from him next to Hermione.

"Hi," Hermione said to them." I'm Hermione, that's Harry, and over there is Ron."

"'Lo," Ron said.

"Hey," Harry said.

"Hi, I'm Danny." The boy said.

"I'm Sam and the one typing on the PDA is Tucker." The girl said. At his mention the boy nodded.

"What type of dog is that?" Ron asked Danny.

Danny looked at the dog in his lap," This is Cujo. He's a Rottweiler ghost dog."

"He owes me a new PDA," Tucker said.

"He's a dog, he doesn't owe you anything. You're the one who let him get it."

"Okay," Sam said." I'm not listening to another argument about you-know-what."

"What's going on with all the ghosts?" Ron asked getting all of their attention. Above them all the ghosts of the castle were whispering to eachother and looking towards the Gryffindor table. Harry heard one of them say something about a king.

"I think I heard one say king." Hermione said before Harry could.

"Hey," Danny said quickly." One of your teachers is about to say something." Harry looked up and sure enough there was Dumbledore, standing at his podium.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts, and- most particularly- guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home."

Dumbledore sat down and the food appeared in front of them. Both trios began to eat and Danny, Sam, and Tucker began to talk to eachother in another language, much to Harry, Ron and Hermione's confusion.

"La fantomoj estas čiuj parolas vin Danny, kiel faras ke sentas? **(1)** "Tucker asked.

"Dum ili ne komencas venanta super kaj riverencante gi estas bone. **(2)** " Danny said.

"Vi agas ia for, Danny. Ču vi bonfartas? **(3)** " Sam asked.

"Mi sentas ion for pri Harry. Kiel estas lo ligitia al li. **(4)** "

"Kiel fantomo?" Tucker asked. **(Like a ghost?)**

"Jes sed malsamaj." **(Yeah but different)**

Before the three could say anything else Dumbledore stood once again and addressed the students.

"This," he said gesturing to a large goblet in front of him," is the Goblet of Fire. It will choose a champion from each school to compete in the tournament. All you have to do is write your name on a slip of parchmyand drop it into the Goblet. In light of the dangers the tournament has, there will be an age limit. You can only put your name in the Goblet if you are seventeen or older."

There was a cry of outrage from the sixteen and under year olds. While the students complained Dumbledore stood patiently. After the students calmed he said a farewell and everyone went to bed. Casper was staying on the second floor of the castle in a few unused classrooms transformed into dorms.

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think. Here are the translations:**

 **1\. All the ghosts are talking about you, Danny. How does that feel.**

 **2\. As long as they don't start bowing, it's fine.**

 **3\. You've been acting kind of off, Danny. Are you alright.**

 **4\. Something feels off about Harry. Like something's attached to him.**


	4. Cujo has fun

**A/N: I have inspiration in my sisters being idiots. I made some touch ups to previous chapters and changed a few details.**

Danny shot out of his bed and grabbed the stick about to poke him before snapping it in half. He looked up and saw that it had been Tucker about to poke him.

"I hate waking you up." Tucker said." Cujo got out."

"What? How?" Danny asked getting up and throwing on some clothes.

"Dash thought it would be funny to prank you and ended up setting Cujo loose." Tucker said grabbing his PDA.

"How does pranking me end in setting loose a force of nature?" Danny asked exasperated.

"He couldn't have done too much damage yet, let's just go to breakfast and find him after." Tucker said opening the door. The two friends made their way to the Great Hall after Danny had grabbed Cujo's leash and saw Sam waiting for them.

"Hey," she said giving Danny a kiss." You need to control your demon."

"What did he do?" Danny asked.

"MR. FENTON!" Lancer yelled." I TOLD YOU TO CONTROL THAT DOG!"

The trio made their way to the door to the Great Hall and watched the chaos unfolding. Kids were standing on tables, teachers were casting spells, Cujo was wreaking havoc in his bigger form and destroying everything in his path.

Danny let out a shrill whistle and pulled the ectoleash out of his pocket. Cujo stopped and looked at him before turning into his puppy form and running obediently to his master. He sat down next to Danny as he put the leash on him.

"Mr. Fenton," Professor Lancer called." I told you to keep that dog on a leash."

"I kept him on the leash. I tied him up next to my bed last night and, according to Tucker, Dash set him loose." The entire hall was watching the discussion but Danny didn't really care." If you want to know the full story you'll have to ask them. I was still asleep."

Danny stood up and walked Cujo out of the Hall before stopping and looking back at the people there." Spells don't work on Cujo, they only make him more upset. If you want to stop him you need to calm him down, but usually only Tucker, Sam, and I can. Try and find us if this happens again."

Sam followed Danny the rest of the way out of the Hall and said," Did you put your name in the cup yet?"

"No. I haven't had a chance."

"Well, right now is a pretty good chance." Sam said with a smile before she took his hand and led him toward the room with the Goblet that still had a small crowd around it." Here's a paper, go put it in."

"Take him," he said handing her Cujo's leash. She took him and he walked up to the cup. He stepped over the age line and everyone watched as he dropped his name in. Danny walked back to Sam.

"Was that so hard?" Sam asked.

"Did you put your name in?" Danny asked.

"I did it last night when there wasn't a crowd. Tucker put his in this morning." She said handing him Cujo's leash, he was waging his tail happily looking at his master.

"Let's go get some breakfast, they probably fixed the Hall by now."

"Of course, your Majesty," she said mockingly.

"Don't do that to me." He said holding her hand. She laughed and they walked to the Great Hall. Danny was right, they had cleaned it up and food was once again on the tables.

They took two seats at the Gryffindor table across from Tucker and Cujo jumped onto Danny's lap.

"What happened with Lancer?" Danny asked, ignoring the stares he and Cujo were being given.

"He asked me some questions, I showed him the video I took on my PDA, Dash got a months detention, and the teachers cleaned the Hall."

"Anyone ask about what Cujo is?" Sam asked.

"A few people started saying he was a demon, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione told them he was a ghost.." Tucker said checking the time."C'mon. We have to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts and then you two have Dark Arts."

"What are you taking instead of the Dark Arts?" Sam asked." I mean, Magical Technology shouldn't be today."

"I," Tucker said," have an extra Potions course I have to take since I had that ghost sickness for two weeks." He looked pointedly at Danny.

"I wasn't the one who pushed you in front of it." Danny said." That was Dash and he got hit with it afterwards."

"Let's just go," Sam said as she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

 **A/N: I'm terrible at writing classes and such so next chapter will be the Goblet choosing the champions. Rest of story will be in Danny POV.**


	5. The Goblet of Fire

**A/N: the Goblet's choices.**

Danny woke Cujo from his nap and went to meet up with Sam. They had planned to meet by the first staircase for the feast. Tucker was going to be late because he had a detention. Apparently he had been twenty minutes late for his potions class.

Cujo walked next to Danny happily until they got to the stairs and Danny started looking for Sam. He found her standing in the middle of the staircase talking to Hermione. Danny checked the bracelet the leash was attached to Cujo's leash and walked down to meet them. **(you didn't expect him to hold it all the time, did you?)**

"Hey Sam," Danny said before looking at Hermione." It's Hermione right?"

"Yeah." She said." I was just asking Sam if she had put her name in the cup."

"I told her we both did," Sam said bending down to pet Cujo who yipped happily. Hermione looked at him.

"Would it be okay if I pet him?" She asked looking at Danny.

"You have to let him smell you first and if he lets you, you can." Danny said with a small smile. Sam moved out of the way as Hermione bent down and slowly put her hand next to Cujo. He sniffed her curiously before licking her hand. She smiled slightly and rubbed his head.

"Hermione!" Ron called as he Harry came down the stairs. She stood as Cujo looked towards the cause of the noise before growling quietly.

"There you two are." Hermione said." We're going to be late for the feast. Would you two like to sit with us?" She asked Danny and Sam.

"Sure," Sam said before Danny could say anything. Cujo growled a bit louder and Danny shushed him.

The five of them walked to the Gryffindor table and Danny saved a seat for Tucker by placing Cujo on it who curled up for a nap.

"So," Harry said," where's Tucker?"

"He got a detention." Sam said.

"Wait," Ron said." You haven't even been here two days and he already got a detention?"

"To be honest," Danny said," I thought one of us would get a detention yesterday."

"Greetings everyone!" Dumbledore called from his podium." Later this evening the Goblet of Fire will choose our champions, but for now. We feast!"

Seeing as it was the second feast in two-days no one was very ecstatic about it. Danny reached into the small bag he had brought with him before pulling out Cujo's food and setting it next to him.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Ghost-dog food." Danny said before biting into a roll, due to his ghost half he didn't have to eat near as much as regular people his age." So, did any of your friends put their names in?"

"A girl on our house Quidditch team named Angela did." Harry said." Do either of you play Quidditch?"

"I do," Sam said." Danny couldn't to save his life."

"I'm not a huge fan of flying on a piece of wood," Danny said." Is that really such a bad thing?"

"Talking about Quidditch?" Tucker asked coming up to us." Move the Hellhound."

"Is someone in a bad mood?" Sam teased as Danny put Cujo in his lap and moved his food.

"You would be too if you had a detention with R." Tucker said sitting down and grabbing some meat and a few slices of sausage pizza.

"Who's R?" Harry asked.

"Professer Rodopholus. He's our Potions teacher." The six of them talked for a little while before Harry said," I think Dumbledore's about to say something."

Sure enough there stood Dumbledore at his podium.

"Without further testing your patience, it is time for the Goblet of Fire to make its decision!" After he said this the Goblet's blue fire turned red and the first name shot out.

"The champion for Durmstrang is, Victory Krum!" The Durmstrang students cheered as Victor walked to the back room. The fire turned red and out shot the second name.

"The champion for Beuxbatons is, Fleur Delacor!" The French students cheered and a few cried because they hadn't been chosen. Danny saw the dazed looks all the guys were giving Fleur and was once again confused by it. The fire once again turned red.

"The Champion for Casper is," Dash began to stand," Danny Fenton!" Dash sat back down looking shocked and a lot of Casper's students cheered. Danny walked to the backroom with Cujo as quickly as possible.

 **A/N:that's a good place to stop it. If you are reading, please review! I'd love to know you're opinion and it makes my day.**


	6. The Fifth Champion

**A/N: Hey guys I forgot to say this earlier but Danny got his powers the year before he started going to Casper. Sorry I forgot.**

Danny watched as Cedric made his way in and they all stood around awkwardly. Danny didn't even want to enter to began with and now he's Casper's champion. Shit. Danny looked at Harry as he walked in and Cujo started growling again.

"'Ave they sent you to come get us?" Fleur asked. Harry didn't reply as just then the door opened and Ludo Bagman came in saying stuff about wonderful and amazing job Harry.

"Hello you all." He said." Harry here is going to be competing with you."

"'Ery funny joke, Meester Bagman." Fleur said.

"I'm not joking." He said as the rest of the adults came in all yelling to one another. Danny covered his ears and Cujo whimpered. Enhanced hearing had its downsides.

"Enough," Dumbledore said." Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" He asked **_calmly._**

"No," Harry said.

"Obviously he is lying!" Someone yelled.

"He can't compete he's too young!"

"Is this how Hogwarts treats its guests?!"

"I should just leave now!"

"We need to relight the Goblet and bring a wider variety of students from our schools!"

"The only one who has a reason to be complaining is Potter and he's being pretty quiet."

"Why would he be upset. He gets to give 'Ogwarts two bites at tsee apple!" Madame Maxine shouted.

"Calm down!" Danny shouted silencing all the teachers." Harry is bound by the same contract as the rest of us to compete and it's too late to enter more students. The Goblet of Fire is a very powerful artifact so anyone who was able to convince it there was an extra school had to be very powerful. Now calm down and settle this like adults, I did things a lot worse than this when I was 14."

Everyone looked at him and he said." If you keep acting like children I'll set Cujo loose."

"You wouldn't do that," Lancer said." He'd destroy the castle."

"Cujo and I have enhanced hearing. Your regular talking is way louder than you think to us. Cujo would happily leave the school alone if you were to stay quiet."

"He's talking to us like we're mere children." Snape said." Did anyone ever teach you manners, boy?"

"Yes, my Mitéra did. She also taught me sword fighting and Greek hospitality." Danny said.

"We're getting off topic here." Lancer said.

"He asked." Danny said.

The teachers discussed what they were going to do and dismissed the champions. Fleur and Krum leaving with their mentors. Danny, Harry, and Cedric looked at each other.

"This," Cedric said," is going to be one interesting year."

"Not really." Danny said." We're only competing and trying to live through the tasks. I'm usually about to die."

"So am I," Harry said," but that doesn't make it normal."

"My mother has four arms. Normal means nothing to me."

"Wait," Cedric said," four arms?"

"You got a problem with that?" Danny said looking at Cedric. He knew he could look scary when he wanted to, and right now he was barely trying.

"No, not at all."

Danny walked Cujo back to where they were staying before Cedric could say anything else and was greeted by his schoolmates cheering. Danny made his way through it as quick as possible, with the help of invisibility and intangibility.

 **A/N: I'm working ahead of schedule. If you're reading this please review.**


	7. To Dwell on Dreams

**A/N: So, I need to get this out because of a review. Casper already knows about Danny's powers, but not his kingly status. The other schools know nothing, but he doesn't really care if they do as long as they don't find out he's king.**

 ** _this is a dream or flashback._**

 **This is present**

 **This is a disclaimer: I own nothing. This covers whole story.**

 _Danny was lying on a dissection table, his parents talking about what to do a few feet away from him. They had caught him after a fight with Skulker. He screamed as they sent electricity through the restraints._

 _"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!" He screamed._

 _"Because you need to be exterminated." Maddie said and she grabbed a scalpel off the table. She put it against his chest and started to move it down. Danny screamed as the ectoraniam soaked blade cut his skin, working its way across his body._

Danny sat up breathing heavily. He looked out the window and saw the sun hadn't risen yet. He shifted over on his bed and Cujo woke up. He looked at his master and walked up to him. Danny rubbed him and layed back down.

If it hadn't been for Jazz that night, he wouldn't have made it. She had showed up half-an-hour after it had begun. He had been distancing himself from them since he was seven, that had been the night he disowned them completely. He had gone to live with Pandora after school started and hadn't seen Maddie or Jack since.

Ellie had been created when he was fifteen and had been deaged back to two. He had been dating Sam for two years then and she agreed to raise her with him. Her parents had disowned her, but she didn't really care about that. She moved in with Danny at his castle(he had already been king at the time) and they raised Ellie together.

Ellie doesn't know she's a clone. All memories of before she deaged are gone and they're fine with that. Those memories might have made Ellie doubt their love for her and that's not the case at all. She was loved by everyone in their small family and that was all she needed to know.

He gradually fell back to sleep after a while of just lying there with Cujo. When he did, he dreamt of his family, his _real_ family.

 **A/N:** **Have mercy on me, it's been years since I read the book. I don't know every detail. This chapter was for a reviewer who asked why Danny disowned his parents and I know it's short, but it's just to show some background. I looked up the dates for all of the events, and the Weighing of the Wands should be in a couple of chapters.**


	8. Snape's Match at Mind Reading

**A/N: this story is terrible. Thank you for reading my terrible writing. Please give me criticism, but not too mean, okay? To answer a question from a guest: the Ministry knows, the teachers from Casper do to. The other teachers and schools would if they asked, but why would they ask about that? That's all, bye bye.**

Danny looked at the magazine in front of him with disbelief. Sam's parents had made a deal with a group of aurors to rid America of dragons. Sam was ranting to him about it in an abandoned hallway this morning and he still couldn't process what was happening.

"They can't be serious." Danny said.

"Oh they're serious." Sam said." Not only is it stupid, but it's inhumane! To kill creatures that aren't hurting anyone, just to what? Make some money!? Are they insane?!"

"The dragons have never even posed a real threat to our society. They live in abandoned forests and haven't been seen in years!" Danny said. He had a close friend with dragon blood and she'd be appalled at this information.

"They can't really do it can they?" Danny asked." I mean, there are laws against this."

"That's just it," Sam said." They don't care! MACUSA isn't doing anything."

"Well, there isn't much we can do about it here. I know a guy who works at a dragon research unit that might be able to relocate the dragons." Danny said.

"Really?" This was the first time he had told Sam about it.

"Yeah, his name's Charlie Weasley. He works in Romania. I'll send a letter to him with Spooky later."

"How'd you meet him?"

"I found a dragon egg and was looking for somewhere to take it. I looked through some papers, books, and magazines and eventually I found a dragon reservation. I got into contact with Charlie and he took the egg." Danny explained.

"That's not a bad idea," Sam said." You go write the letter and I'll watch Cujo. I have a letter to write to Ellie later so hurry, okay?"

Danny nodded and gave Sam a quick kiss before going off to write the letter.

 _Time Skip_

Danny made his way down from the owlrey and ran into professer Snape.

"Watch where you're going." Snape grumbled.

"Sorry just didn't see you." Danny said.

"Where's that thing you keep around?" Snape asked.

"Cujo's downstairs, and if you'll excuse me." Danny went around Snape and felt someone trying to get into his mind. He pushed them out forcefully and looked at Snape as he fell back.

"If you wanted to know something, you should have asked. Going into someone's mind is rude no matter where you're from." Danny said looking at him.

"Where did you get such strong mind barriers? I haven't seen ones that strong since the war!" Snape wasn't one to show emotion, but Danny could see small signs of disbelief only a soldier could notice.

"To be honest, I've been in wars. I've seen battles, I've led troops, and I've half-died. I'm a ghost." Danny said and he left Snape to go find Sam.

 **A/N: Good Job random reviewer whose name I don't remember. You guessed partially right. Next chapter is the Weighing of the Wands and I'm pretty proud of it. I love Rick and Morty so much. Sorry off topic.**


	9. The Weighing of the Wands

**The weighing of the wands people. It's happening.**

Danny walked through the halls of Hogwarts, heading towards the Weighing of the wands. He wasn't especially looking forward to it, but he wasn't dreading it either. Cujo was walking next to him lazily having been rudely awoken from his nap.

Danny hadn't fully gotten over his dream, but he really didn't want to talk about it. He knew Sam would know how to cheer him up but he just couldn't bear to tell her. For now, no one had to know.

Danny made it to the room and was about to knock when a woman with blonde hair and an ugly green outfit stopped him.

"You're the Casper champion," she said." I'm Rita Skeeter and I'd love to do an interview with you."

"Uh, no thanks." Danny said.

"It's just a quick interview, it will only take a minute."

"Not interested."

"Just a quick one!"

"No, sorry." Danny said and he knocked on the door. It opened to reveal all of the headmasters and all the champions save Harry. Danny walked in and the Skeeter woman followed. He stood against a wall with Cujo half-asleep next to him. A few minutes later there was another knock on the door and in came Harry.

"Perfect," Bagman said." Now, this is the weighing of the wands. It's just a quick check to make sure that your wands are working the best they can for the three tasks ahead of you." Danny inwardly groaned. He didn't want to hear from yet another wandmaker how strange his wand was.

And so the champions each took their turns having their wands weighed. Ollivander looked at Fleur's first, Cedric's next, then Krum, Harry, and finally Danny. Danny walked over to Ollivander, leaving the sleeping Cujo behind, and handed him his wand.

"Um," Lancer said," sorry to interrupt but are you sure it's good to leave that dog unsupervised?"

"He's asleep." Danny said and Ollivander began the inspection.

"An interesting mix of Acacia and... Cypress. Acacia is rather temperamental, choosing to pair with only the best and refusing to cast spells for anyone except it's owner, I only keep a few of these myself for those rare cases a wizard or witch will require one. Cypress is associated with nobility and in the old days was often matched with someone meant to die a heroic death but in these times that isn't as common as it used to be.

"13" and... is that... I've never seen one like this."

"What is it?" Bagman asked.

"It's got a thestral hair core." There was a gasp from most of the room." Not only is this extremely rare, but it's said that it is the most temperamental and most powerful core in existence." Ollivander looked up at Danny." I doubt this would work for me so would you?" Danny took the wand and casted a simple hair change charm. Turning Skeeter's hair from blonde to bubblegum pink and back again.

He walked back to Cujo and the champions were about to be dismissed when Skeeter reminded them about the pictures. Seeing as Danny was taller than most of the people in the room, save Maxime, he was in the back. It took them awhile but they finally got all the pictures and Danny woke Cujo up.

He walked quickly to the Great Hall and saw Sam and Tucker waiting for him. He smiled and went over to them.

"Hey," Sam said." How'd it go?"

"It was fine," Danny said." He said my wand was interesting and most people were suprised by the core."

"I got a letter from Pandora today," Sam said." She said Ellie misses us and can't wait for us to be home."

"Did you send that letter to Ellie?" Danny asked.

"Yeah."

"You two ready to eat?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah let's go." Danny said. The trio walked to the Great Hall and sat down a bit away from the rest of the kids.

 **A/N: so it's kinda short, but it covered his wand so... Yay? I dunno, I'm sick right now. This is probably terrible. Thank you Az the Dragon that was good advice. You've been writing on here since 2009. Wow.**


	10. The Daily Prophet

Danny walked towards the Great Hall not missing the strange looks he was receiving. Cujo was with Tucker who was still asleep. He ignored the whispers and made his way to Sam, she looked upset about something.

"Sam?" He asked." What is it?" Sam looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Promise me that you won't freak out." Sam said." Before anyone says or does anything, promise me you won't lose your temper." Danny knew that when he lost his temper the aftermath could leave people with several broken limbs, but he hardly ever got to that point anymore.

"Sam whatever it is, I won't lose my temper. It couldn't be that bad." Danny looked at her and she looked back at him before handing him a newspaper.

 ** _Casper's champion's heartbreaking past_**

 _In this years Tri-wizard tournament a young wizard named Daniel Fenton is competing for American school, Casper Academy. Daniel comes from a small town of Amity Park and his parents are Madeline and Jackson Fenton._

 _Madeline and Jackson are muggle scientists who value nothing over their work. He and his, also magical, older sister Jasmine, often went days without being fed and were never properly taken care of. There have been reports of abuse and experiments done on the children that were never investigated._

 _Could Daniel have entered the tournament as a way to escape his troubled past? Has he done it for an excuse to end all of the suffering he's endured? Daniel needs to be watched before he makes a terrible mistake._

Danny had to read the article three times before it sank in. He never thought anyone would find anything on his past, and to see someone publish something like this. It seemed pathetic. He looked at Sam and gave her back the paper. Before she could say anything, he walked out of the Hall and out to the grounds.

He walked quickly and was soon in the woods on the outskirts of school. Danny remembered something about it being dangerous, but he didn't especially care. He walked for a long time before he found a small clearing. Taking all of his pent up anger and excess energy he went ghost and let out the biggest wail he ever had.

All the pain those people had caused him had left anger he had never been able to get rid of. He used it to fuel himself, to get stronger, to keep him moving. The weeks of no food being safe, Jazz staying at school during breaks and sending him snacks. The days spent hiding from inventions made to kill him.

He stopped screaming and looked at the fallen trees around him. It went on for nearly 40 yards and he doubted that anything was still in a three mile radius.

He fell to his knees and the rings passed over him once again and turned him human. He knew that the people at the school had to have heard him and he didn't entirely care. His classmates would know what it was and he just hoped they wouldn't tell the other schools. It would ruin his little game.

Danny took a few deep breaths before he stood up and went ghost. Turning invisible and intangible, he flew up and towards the castle not stopping when he got there. He heard the sound of yelling coming from one of the classrooms he had landed next to and he stuck his head through the wall.

Inside the classroom stood the headmasters from each school and Hogwarts entire staff.

"All I'm saying," a short professer he didn't recognize said," is that if he is using this tournament as an excuse to end his life, he shouldn't be allowed to compete."

The adults started yelling at eachother again and Danny was about to leave when Mr. Lancer got everyone's attention.

"Enough!" He said." Mr. Fenton may have had a rough childhood, and I don't doubt that some of that has stayed with him. But believe me, he has moved past that. He has friends, he keeps his grades up and is one of the smartest kids in his year, and for Merlin's sake! His girlfriend had to talk him into putting his name in the Goblet in the first place!

"Daniel may have been through a lot, but he is perfectly okay. Well, okay as a teenager can be. Let's just agree to move on and let the champions prepare for the first task."

The teachers mumbled their agreement and Danny took his head out of the wall. He went human and made his way to his dorm. He hadn't eaten all day and was hoping Tucker had something hidden in his trunk. For now though, he had to walk with a hungry stomach. Could be worse, could be better too.

 **A/N: How was it? If you're reading my other stories the next chapters should be out next weekend.**


	11. Champions' Tent

**A/N: Not really sorry about update speed, drama is really difficult to handle and I'm a smart mouth. Let's do this!!**

After weeks of preparation for whatever the task might be, Danny stood in the Champions' Tent for the First Task. He waited by the side as Harry joined the group. He hadn't really talked to the Hogwarts' Champion since the Prophet article came out. The strange feeling he got from him was getting stronger.

"Psst, Harry," Danny heard a girl's voice say. Harry walked to the side of the tent and saw Hermione." Be careful and remember what we practiced!" Hermione told him. Then, without any warning she gave him a hug and the flash of a camera went off.

"Young love!" Skeeter cheered, fully entering he tent." How wonderful!"

"Leave," Kramer said." This tent is for the Champions and their friends. You're not welcome here." Skeeter ignored him and looked at the duo.

"Skeeter," Danny said." Weren't you banned from the Tournament?" Skeeter looked at him and he discreetly aimed his fingers at the camera.

"Of course not!!" She said and looked back at Harry and Hermione. When she began to speak again Danny took his chance and shot the camera. It exploded and all pictures were lost, including the one of the duo.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Skeeter screamed at the photographer.

"That will be all Miss Skeeter." Dumbledore said, entering the tent. Skeeter tried to say something but was rushed out of the tent by the other adults. "Goodbye Miss Granger." Dumbledore said and Hermione rushed out. Danny looked at the adults and other champions. Krum looked vacant as always, Cedric was pale, Fluer looked terrified, and Harry was nervous.

"Alright now everyone circle up," Bagman said to the champions pulling out a bag." You will each reach inside this bag and pull out a figurine. It will tell you your turn. Ladies first." He opened the bag and pointed the opening at Fleur. Danny tuned out completely when he saw what the figurine was.

A dragon.

Out of all the creatures, all the beings.

It had to be a dragon.

It wasnt that he didn't know how to defeat a dragon, he had defeated Aragon when he was 12. It was the memories he had with dragons. He wasn't scared of them, quite the opposite actually, he loves them. It's the fact that he has to fight a species he has grown so close to.

By the time he came out of his thoughts the bag was just moving towards him. He reached inside and pulled out the last figurine, an Arathean. The same species as Aragon and Dorothea.

He watched as each champion went. He paced in the corner until it was just Harry and himself." Good luck out there," he said as Harry looked at him.

"You don't talk to me the entire month and then wish me luck?" Harry asked." You are not what I expected."

"What did you expect?"

"Some smart remark about me not being Hogwarts' real champion or an insult."

"I only insult my enemies and close friends, you don't fall into either category." The horn sounded and Harry got up." I meant it, good luck."

 **This was going to cover the entire first task but then some bull happened and I got sidetracked, I'm being sent to a doctor who is recommending some psychologist(hey Jazz) or psychiatrist to see if I have aspereger's. My phone was taken away and I'm not even supposed to be on it right now. My stories have entered a temporary Hiatus.**


	12. The First Task

**A/N: HEY GUYS!!! It's been a while but I managed to find the time to sneak my phone and update!**

 **Warning: There will be minor cursing.**

Danny heard the whistle for his turn and had to think for a moment, Harry hadn't taken as long as the other champions and surprised the young halfa. Regardless he got himself together and headed for the arena.

The crowd was screaming and Danny focused to tune them out and study the dragon. Aratheon dragons weren't typically violent unless nesting, and even then certain frequencies would immediately knock them out.

The reason Aratheons were feared more than Hungarian Horntails was because of their ability to cloak themselves and the venom found in their tails.

Danny made his way towards the dragon and watched as she showed the first warning signs of attack. Her tail moved slowly side to side and her teeth were showing a little so their sharpness could be seen. **( I am so sorry about that sentence.)**

He lured her away from her nest by casting a few spells that were often used by southern wizards to spook the horses when need be. She looked at him threatingly and Danny took his chance.

He raised his wand to point at the dragon while she began to stand, she walked towards him slowly, her skinny blue head lowering towards the ground. **(She looks similar to Dorathea.)** He cast the frequency spell and the dragon fell on the ground beneath her.

Quickly, before she woke up, he rushed to the nest and took the golden egg. He made his way out of the arena as the Casper students( mainly the nerds( so most of the school)) cheered for him. The other students seemed to be in shock that he had shown such little fear in the face of a dragon, not knowing he had faced much worse.

He was sent into the medical tent but Madame Pomfrey pushed him out seeing as he hadn't been hurt. Sam and Tucker rushed up to him.

"THAT WAS AWESOME DANNY!" Tucker's voice was not helping the headache Danny was starting to develop from the sound of the crowd leaving the arena.

"Your score was almost perfect," Sam added," The French headmistress, Hogwarts headmaster, professor Lancer, and Bagman all gave it a ten. That Hungarian guy gave you a five."

"It's bullshit, Danny. Complete bullshit!" Tucker screeched.

"Tucker my head," Danny complained.

"Oh, sorry dude." The trio started the walk back up to Hogwarts and a few nerds came over to congratulate Danny. It was Mikey, Lester, Nathan, and Mikey's twin Miley.

"Hey Danny," Tucker said after the nerds had left," are you going to tell Pandora about the task?"

"Yeah, she asked me to keep her updated after everything that happened last year with the Ghost Flu." Danny shuddered at the memory. The Ghost Flu was an illness that could only effect a ghost once in their afterlife, it was a torturous state of being for weeks and Danny had to do makeup work for two months before catching back up with his class.

"Make sure that you tell her I send hi," Sam said," I'm sending a letter to Ellie later and you probably want to add to it."

Danny nodded as the trio entered the large castle heading towards the rooms they'd been given," Let me see the letter whenever you're done with it and I'll send it with Cujo." Danny and Tucker went into their room and Sam into hers.

 _~In the Dungeons~_

The Bloody Baron looked in disgust at the poltergeist before him. Peeves had been hiding since the kings arrival and was now more shaken up than ever after he had accidentally ruined a students essay. They were currently meeting with the other ghosts deciding what to do about the King's birthday.

"We could get him a nice stall in one of the laboratories," Myrtle suggested.

"Nothing like that," Sir Nicholas said," he's a halfa, he still uses human things."

"Maybe some books," the Grey Lady said.

"Ooo,"Myrtle said," I heard his wife likes to read about history! Maybe we could get them a set of books about the History of Ghost and Wizard shared Communities!"

Sir Nicholas began to argue with them again about this being for the king, not the queen. The Bloody Baron groaned, it was sure to be a long meeting.

 **A/N: If you have any questions just ask in the comments, I'll be sure to answer.**


	13. Ellie 13

**A/N: Hey y'all, I made a Wattpad a little while ago and have a few HP fanfics on there if you want to read them. The name's VoldemortTerra.**

Danny was in the owlry with Sam, watching as she put the finishing touches on her letter. They had decided to send Cujo from here because itseeme to have the strongest connection to the Ghost Zone.

"Alright." Sam turned around and looked at him." I ended up writing a letter to Dorathea as well so make sure Cujo knows to stop there on the way to Pandora's. I also talked with Mr. Lancer earlier to ask him if it was okay that we left for Ellie's birthday weekend and told Pandora to tell her that he said yes."

"I can't wait to see her again," Danny said, tying the notes to Cujo's collar.

Cujo left through a portal and Danny and Sam took the stairs all the way back down to the great Hall. After finding Tucker at the Gryffindor table they sat next to him and Danny saw that Harry was close by. He still got strange feelings went around the boy but didn't want to confront him directly about it. There have been several instances in which he had wanted to follow him to maybe find out the source of the strangeness, but he had never gotten the chance.

"Do you guys remember what I told you about the feelings I get around Harry," Danny said in Esperanto.

"They were kind of hard to forget. You literally said you felt the force of evil coming off of him," Tucker said.

"I noticed a little while ago that they were kind of getting stronger like I can't really explain how but the evil sort of felt like it was developing if that makes any sense."

"I've talked a lot to Hermione, and she doesn't seem bad. She's very smart and very careful with what she says. I noticed that she did seem to be hiding a few things but nothing that any other teenager wouldn't be hiding. I also noticed I hang around in the library a lot, more than a usual nerd anyway." Sam ate a bit of lettuce of her plate.

"Are they… Looking at us?" Tucker gestured over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Sure enough when Danny and Sam turned around, the golden trio were looking straight at them but Hermione had the common sense to look away.

Before Danny tiger or Sam could say anything a green portal of been behind tuckers back and Cujo jumped out. A few students near them backed away and then Danny noticed a Slytherin with platinum blonde hair running out of the great Hall.

"Cujo, down!" Danny ordered. The green pup shrunk down and went over to his master, dropping a letter by him.

Sam bent down and picked it up, reading the envelope. "It's from Pandora."

Danny took the envelope from her and opened it, Matéra usually didn't reply so soon.

 _Ο γιος μου,_

 _Ellie και σας λείπει πάρα πολύ και δεν μπορεί να περιμένει μέχρι να σας δούμε ξανά. Αλλά χθες το βράδυ παρατήρησα ότι η Ellie ήταν περίεργη._

 _Κάλεσα τον προσωπικό μου γιατρό και μου είπε ότι η Ellie έχει πιάσει γρίπη φάντασμα. Παρακαλώ έρχεστε όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορείτε. Έχω κάνει ό, τι μπορώ και θα πρέπει να φύγει μέσα σε λίγες εβδομάδες, αλλά φώναξε για σένα και τον Σαμ όλη τη νύχτα._

 _Σας αγαπάμε τόσο πολύ, παρακαλώ να έρθει σπίτι._

 _Με αγάπη_

"Danny," Sam whispered, "What does it say?"

"It's Ellie, she caught the Ghost Flu." Danny stood and Sam followed him as he made his way up to the teacher's table.

They ran up the stairs and across the platform, stopping in front of Mr. Lancer.

"Moby Dick!" Mr. Lancer shouted. "What's the problem?"

All of the teachers were watching them, but Danny didn't really care.

"We have to go home-"

"It's Ellie-"

"She's really sick-

"They've got a lot of doctors with her-"

"She's really little so it'll be a lot more severe in her-"

"So the outcome could be worse than just a few weeks of stomach aches-"

"And Mitéra told us we need to be there."

After the couple had finished talking most of the teachers were looking at them puzzled but Lancer wasn't.

"Great Merlin! Go already! You shouldn't stay at school while your daughter is sick! Go!"

 **A/N: What's this? What's this? There's words on a new page! What's this? What's this? Our suffering is changed! Yeah, sorry guys. I thought this had posted when I updated my other story but apparently not. Sorry!!!!!**


	14. NEWS

Hey this is Repressed_Emo, im a friend of Terra's. Voldemort left a little while ago, she hot grounded for a long time.

Terra isnt gonna be able to come back but she will try to wrote down thr uodates and give them to me so I can write them for you guys. The updates will come her normal update speed was always slow but this may make it take a little longer. There will be updates they haven't abandoned you.

You can contact me @Repressed_Emo on wattpad mainly because I forgot my login crap on here.


	15. Run Run Run

Sam held onto Danny as they flew through the Ghost Zone, heading towards Pandora's castle.

They had run to the owlry after Lancer said they could go so Danny could make a portal. The teachers had been shocked when they heard what Lancer said, but Tucker just glared at them while grabbing Cujo's leash.

Sam watched as Dorathea's castle shrunk into the distance. They would be at Pandora's in minutes. She couldn't wait to see her baby, especially since she was sick. Ghost Flu was terrible even for the most powerful of ghosts, but for a little kid to have to go through that!

The pair finally landed at the Pantheon and began running to Ellie's room. Servants recognized them and got out of their way. The two stopped in front of Ellie's room and opened the door.

Ellie was asleep on the bed and Pandora was sitting in the chair next to her. Sam walked up to the bed with Danny following behind her.

Pandora embraced them and told them she had just fallen asleep. Sam looked at her daughter and saw that she was a sickly green color. Sam held Ellie's hand and waited for her to wake up.

 ** _Back at Hogwarts_**

After Lancer had told the pair to leave all of the teachers were looking at him, save Dumbledore who was playing with his food. Lancer didn't look back at the other professors and began to finish his meal. He would have gotten away with it to if it wasn't for Flitwick.

"Were you not going to inform us that the Casper Champion and his girlfriend have a child?" The dwarf asked, leaning over the table.

"I don't see how it's any of your business, Fillius. Fenton and Manson's personal lives are theirs to share, not mine. Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to eat my breakfast."

"This is important," McGonagall added. "If the Champion has a child should he even be allowed to compete?"

"Minerva, why on Earth would this mean Fenton couldn't compete?"

"If Fenton has a child," Snape said with disgust, "what would happen if he died? There is always a great chance of it in these tournaments and Fenton doesn't seem to be very resilient."

"To be fair, Severus, Mr. Fenton has been in much more trouble than a tournament. That boy has fought creatures we see only in our worst nightmares and come out on the other side with allies that once considered themselves his greatest enemies. Daniel will make it through the tournament."

 ** _With Tucker_**

After Danny and Sam ran off, Tucker was left with Cujo. The pup was currently chewing on his squeaky toy that he had gotten from Merlin knows where. Tucker noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were watching him.

Instead of shouting across the table, Tucker ignored them and looked at Cujo.

"If you break this." Tucker gestured to his PDA. "I will not hesitate."


	16. The news

Sam held her stomach as she walked to Ellie's room. She had just eaten breakfast and was feeling nauseated. She ran into the bathroom nearest to her and began violently vomiting.

Sam felt someone pull her hair back and looked behind her to see Pandora.

"Are you alright, my child?" Pandora knelt beside her and cupped her face in two of her hands. "You have a glow about you."

"I'm fine, Pandora. Just a bit of nausea." Sam tried to smile but found herself vomiting again.

"I'll call the doctors, stay here." With that Pandora left, leaving Sam to vomit.

 _Meanwhile_

Tucker read the sign before face palming. The schools have come up with the idea to host an obstacle course and make it a race between 20 groups of five students only those from fourth year and above would be participating. All he could think was that Danny and Sam had better return before this or he would be pissed.

Cujo barked at him before holding up his squeaky toy.

"All right Tucker said, let's go outside first."

 _Meanwhile_

The teachers looked at Mr. Lancer. "Care to explain?" McGonagall asked.

"Not especially."

"Well," professor Flitwick said, "I think an explanation is necessary."

"It's quite simple really. Daniel and Samantha have a child. Normally she stays around the school attending lessons with them, but considering it's a new place and we're quests, they left her with her grandmother for the time being."

"Of course she is welcome," Dumbledore said. "The more the merrier. You tell them they are perfectly welcome to bring her here, and to go have with her come Christmas."

"Thank you, Albus. I'll be sure to tell them right away."

Mr. Lancer went to the owlry and wrote a letter to Danny and Sam telling them that Ellie was welcome to stay at the castle for the rest of this year and that they were encouraged to stay home for Christmas.

He hoped that Danny and Sam would get the letter and that Ellie would be all right he wouldn't say anything to the pair but he had grown attached to the small family.

 _Back at the castle_

Pandora had arrived with the doctor in record time. Sam was sitting beside the toilet just in case she had another vomiting spell.

The doctor knelt beside her and took her face in her hands. "My lady, I must request that you do not move."

The doctor began the examination and was soon to realize what was wrong. "My lady! You're pregnant!"


	17. More news

Sam had visited Ellie for a little while before going back to the room she shared with Danny. The two had been so careful and they couldn't handle a second chil at seventeen. With the tournament and school for the rest of this year, a second child, and a pregnancy, weren't a part of their plan.

She hard Danny come in and turned away from the door.

"Sam," he said, "what's wrong?"

When she didn't answer he knelt on the ground in front of her. "Sammy, please."

Sam hugged him and felt herself beginning to cry. Danny held he tighter and Sam cried harder. "Sammy, what's wrong?"

Sam pulled away and looked at Danny. He had grown so much in the last three years. His hair fell down his back, his eyes looked as if they knew everything about the world, and he had grown to be so much taller than Sam.

"I know it's not what you want, and it's not something we can handle right now." She stopped for a moment before continuing. "We were so careful and never thought this would happen, but it did." Danny looked at her and she could tell he was confused. But he was concerned, angry that something he may have done had hurt her.

"I'm pregnant."

Danny stopped and looked at her, realizing why it had hurt her this much. He pulled her into him and stood, holding her in his arms. "It's okay.

"I know it's not what we had planned, and no, we aren't prepared right now, but we can do this. Our baby will be welcomed to the world and nothing will stop me from caring for you. All three of you. It'll be hard at first, but we can manage this."

He put her down and they looked at each other. "What're we going to do? What with the tournament, Ellie, school-"

"Hey, hey, look at me. Sam, look at me."

Sam looked back up and saw tears in his eyes.

"We'll be okay. I can finish the tournament and we can finish school before the baby comes. Ellie will love being a big sister, and we'll love both of them." Danny looked at her before kneeling once again.

"I don't have a ring, but I have all of my love to give you. Samantha Manson, will you marry me?"

 _At Hogwarts_

Tucker had been playing outside with Cujo for a while and noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still watching. He sighed and threw Cujo's toy again.

"You three! Why don't you just come over here!" Not expecting that to do anything, he was surprised when the three actually made their way over to him.

"So," Tucker said, picking up Cujo's toy again, "what are you three up to?"

"We're sorry for looking at you," Hermione said quickly, "but after Danny and Sam rushed out this morning we were worried."

 _They're just kids_ , Tucker reminded himself.

"It's alright, they just had something they had to do. They'll be back soon."

"We also heard," Ron began slowly, "the teachers say something about their daughter."

"And?"

"So it's true then?" Harry asked. "They have a daughter?"

Tucker sat on the grass and leaned on the tree behind him. "Yeah, they do."

"Is she alright?" Hermione asked, sitting across from him. Ron and Harry following her lead.

"She's sick right now, a form of the flu, but knowing her she'll be alright soon. That one's a fighter."

"What's she like?"

"Her parents. Danny's hair and eyes, Sam's hands and nose. Sam's attitude, Danny's attention span. And a stubbornness from both of them." Tucker smiled. "She'll be just fine."

 _At the castle_

Danny had stayed with Sam for a while after that, just holding her. She had said yes to his proposal and he couldn't be happier about that.

When he left Sam to sleep he went straight to Ellie's room, giving her all the support he could.

"Daddy?"

"I'm here."

"It hurts."

"I know honey, I know"

Danny felt her fall asleep but continued holding her. "I'll always be here."


	18. 17

Danny woke up to his daughter squirming. He felt her head and it felt normal, she must have beat the fever.

"Daddy!" Danielle screamed her eyes shooting open.

"It's okay, baby. Daddy's here. Just hang on okay? You're past the worst."

Sam peeked through the door and saw Danny holding their daughter. She smiled and walked over to them slowly, hugging her family close. "How is she?"

"The doctors haven't come in yet, but her fever broke sometime last night. She should be better within a few days."

"We got a letter this morning, from Mr. Lancer." Sam pulled a wax sealed envelope out of her pocket and handed it to Danny. "I didn't want to read it without you."

Danielle hugged her mother and began singing softly in Greek while Danny opened the letter.

"Dear Mr. Fenton and Miss Manson,

I hope that your daughter is well and am happy to inform you that the Hogwarts's headmaster has agreed to let young miss Fenton come and stay at Hogwarts school. You are welcome to come back on any day you can along with your child.

You are also asked to go home during Christmas, though we'd like if you come back for a few hours of the Yule Ball. As you know Champions are expected to be there and, along with their partner, start the dance.

With care,

William Lancer"

The two looked at each other, and then at Danielle. "Does this mean I can go?"

"Yes sweetie," Sam said with a smile, "you can go."

 _Time skip_

Danny and Sam stood in front of the portal while Danielle was in her father's arms. They said goodbye to Pandora, saying they'd be home soon, and stepped through.

They appeared in the owlry that the headmasters had arranged to be empty for their arrival. The only person there was a very tired looking Tucker, and a very happy looking Cujo.

"Cujo!" Ellie jumped out of Danny's arms and ran to the small dog, getting kissed everywhere.

Sam and Tucker walked to Tucker, Danny taking Cujo's leash. "You two are back just in time." Tucker smirked. "There's a mandatory obstacle course made up of twenty groups per day for fourth year and up."

Danny face palmed. "They really thought this was a good idea?"

Sam laughed. "Imagine being in a group with Dash! He'll think he's got the win in the bag and then bam! we show up!"

The three laughed and Sam picked up Ellie.

"Where are we going, mama?"

"We're going to where we'll be staying while we're here. But first, we're gonna get some breakfast."

"Okay!"

 _Time skip_

The couple got plenty of stares when they entered the Great Hall, none from their own classmates. Tucker had ran ahead to grab them seats, which they soon saw were next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Sam sat next to Tucker placing Ellie down next to her and Danny next to Ellie.

"Hello," the other three chorused.

"Hello." Ellie was quieter than usual, but she was always like this with strangers.

"Ellie," Sam said, "this is Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

Hermione gave her a soft smile and Ellie giggled. They would get along just fine."


	19. Lol, hi

**A/N: Guess who's back.**

During breakfast Danny, Sam, and Ellie got more than their fair share of stares. While Casper's students were used to the little girl, she was an unexpected interruption to the rest of the schools. Danny looked at Tucker.

"We need to talk to you after this."

"Did something happen? Is everything okay?"

"We'll explain later, Tuck." Sam glanced around the Hall. "Somewhere less public."

Before Tucker could say anything else, McGonagall appeared behind Danny and Sam. Ellie looked up at the older woman before curling into her father's side.

"Mr. Fenton, Miss Manson. It is requested you follow me to the headmaster's office. Immediately."

"Can Ellie come?" Danny asked. "I don't really want to just leave her here without someone capable."

"See if I babysit for you again!"

"She can come, the dog, however; cannot."

~~~Skippy Skip~~~

Danny and Sam followed McGonagall, Ellie having moved to her father's shoulders. She was looking at the portraits and would wave to a few, majority of them waving back.

They got to a gargoyle like statue and the professed stopped. "Cockroach Clusters."

The statue moved and Ellie giggled. As they passed it to move up the staircase she waved and said, "bye!"

When they entered the rather spacious office they were met with the entire Hogwarts staff, and the headmasters of each school.

"Ah Mr. Fenton, Miss Manson! Please take a seat." Dumbledore gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. "And you must be Ellie. Gumdrop?"

The girl who had been moved to her father's lap reached out and hesitantly took a gumdrop.

It was then she noticed Lancer. "Hi Mr. Lancer! I'm all better now!"

"I can see Danielle. But you're going to have to be quiet for a few minutes okay?"

"I can be really quiet!"

Danny and Sam smiled at their daughter before looking at the professors.

"Is there a reason we're here?" Sam asked.

"As you know, the tournament is very dangerous. And we need to be sure that you fully understand the risk of the situation."

"No offense, Dumbledude, but I'm pretty sure I already understand the gravity of this situation."

Before Dumbledore could speak again Sam said. "You're going to tell us that he needs to reconsider his safety in this tournament because he has a daughter while the rest of the champions do not. You don't need to worry about that because I can assure you he was already considering her when he entered. When we decided to put our names in the cup we both were. This is not the riskiest thing he's done and is probably not the riskiest thing he will do."

"Miss Manson, it would do you well to hold your tongue." Snape said coldly.

Sam glared at him as if to say, _and what're you gonna do about it?_

"Now unless you have a real reason to call us here, we'll be on our way." She said as if Snape had never spoken at all.

"That will be all then, Minerva, please lead them out."

~hanging out with Tucker by that big tree~

"There's gonna be another little demon? Damn, use protection."

Ellie had fallen asleep next to Sam as the trio talked by the lake. Cujo was laying next to her, head on her leg.

"We did, it doesn't always work."

"Well, congrats on getting engaged. I thought you two were already married, but hey, I don't know everything."

There was the sound of what seemed to be an air horn from the quidditch field. "That's our cue." Tucker stood up, Sam and Danny following. Ellie holding her mother's hand as she held Cujo's leash.

The professors had announced that an air horn would be sounded when it was time for the obstacle course. You knew you were meant to go when you heard it, because it was enchanted that only those in the days groups could hear it.

The four made their way to the pitch, arriving along with Dash, four Beuxbatons students (including Fleur), four Durmstrang students( including Krum), and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Cedric.

In front of them was an obstacle course and in front of that was Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Maxime, Lancer, and Durmstrang's headmaster.

"As you all know, we have deemed that 20 students will do the obstacle course everyday, as this is the first day, there will only be sixteen. First each of the champions will go, then a student from each school afterwards. If the champions will take their posts."

Danny, Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Krum all took a place in the front of the obstacle course.

"You will go through the hoops, past the firing pennyloes, over the wall, and under the bridge. This is to test agility and swiftness. Begin!"

The five started with Danny and Fleur leading. While Krum may have been good at Quidditch, that sport didn't require any running. Danny had been running his entire life, whether from bullies, ghosts, or his parents, he didn't know. Fleur was just very fast.

When it began with the hoops Danny grabbed the ropes right in front of them to propel himself through, while Fleur just jumped.

The pennyloes began firing at them as they made their way through the field of the second quarter. Danny ducked and dodged, apparently forgetting he could go intangible. Fleur was hit once, but picked herself back up while Cedric passed her.

Danny climbed up the wall with ease before doing a flip to get down. Cedric was surprised at this before sliding down the other side. Fleur jumped and landed with a summersault. Harry climbed down like a normal person while Krum fell.

The bridge was wide and very dark underneath. Danny had night vision so he just ran through. Harry cast Lumos, Cedric just went for it, Fleur followed Danny, and Krum kept falling.

The emerged through the other side in this order: Danny, Fleur, Harry, Cedric, Krum.

The other students clapped and the champions moved to sit on the bench the teachers pointed out to them. Before Danny could sit down he heard Sam shout for Ellie and turned around to see her climbing up the Quidditch stands. He laughed lightly before jogging over to his soon-to-be wife and their daughter.

"Ellie, sweetheart, you know not to leave your mother."

"But daddy, it looks so cool from up here! I can see so much!"

"I know, but you're gonna get hurt, climb down and we can go explore later."

"Do I have to?" Ellie looked down and saw that majority of the students were now looking at her. The teachers as well.

"We could just use a spell to get her down, there's less chance of her getting hurt that way." McGonagall suggested.

"That's not a good idea," Sam said, "spells usually backfire around her."

"She got her accidental magic really early, and it's not going away anytime soon." Tucker laughed. "I was helping her aunt watch her and the curtains caught on fire when she sneezed!"

There was a shout from Ellie as she lost her footing and fell right into her father's arms. She laughed as he set her down. "That was fun!"

"I bet it was. But let's not do that again."


End file.
